


Early

by Gage



Series: Doritos and Skateboards [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm kinda fond of thing 1 and thing 2..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early

"We're gonna have to name them you know." His voice was low and filled with awe at the two small squirming bundles between them. It only took an hour for them to realize that the one on the left didn't like being swaddled, while the kid on the right was just lovin it. 

 

"I don't know, I'm kinda fond of thing 1 and thing 2." 

 

A playful punch, and smiles were exchanged. Around them the room was dimly lit, and the space heater (safe for all) was on low. It had been a few hours since they were born, the awesome mother of their child had wanted to do home birth. They were reluctant to do so but were assured that woman had been doing it the natural way and at home for thousands of years. That didn't change how terrifying it was when she went into labor day's before they were due home for the holidays. 

 

Twelve intense hours with the obstetrician, home nurse (another friend), and the attendant, out came their little bundle of joy... or screaming bundles of weird looking joy. Yeah, that was big surprise. They'd been given a thorough exam, and deemed healthy. He'd made an appointment for them for a follow up. 

 

Now here they were. Their small family here on the king sized bed. The tips of his fingers trailing down the tiny nose of their un-swaddled son. "Calvin..." Leaning real close till there's just inches between them. He whispers softly. "Are you a Calvin?" Their son's tiny hand opens and closes with a sigh. "Think he likes that." 

 

Looking across the bed into kind hazel eyes he thinks it has a nice flow. Nods down to their other son. There's a warmth that spreads through his chest as his boyfriend whispers just as softly besides their swaddled son. "Lucas.."

 

The mass text along with the attached picture is sent out the next morning. It goes something like this:

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=315cygo)

**Author's Note:**

> This started out longer but I cut it way down just to see if I could.


End file.
